Dark Origins
by Demeleka
Summary: Bra isolates herself from everyone but Pan after some bad things happen to her. Goten takes an interest in her, but is that really a good thing? now [p/t, b/g] soon to be [b/t, maybe p/g]
1. Chapter One

Dark Origins : Chapter One

I hate this part of town thought Pan as she walked down a dark alley behind the club where she had just finished her shift for the night. She often heard reports on the news of rapes and murders in this area of the city.   Hearing some soft noises from a corner, she stopped and looked around somewhat frightened.  

"Who's there?" she called out in a timid voice.  She thought that she heard whimpering and crying.  

Growing bolder, she yelled out, "Who's here? Answer me."  That was when she heard a definite strangled sob.  Her expression softened as she saw a battered girl lying next to a dumpster.  

"Hey there, do you need some help?" she asked in a sympathetic tone.  As she stepped closer she noticed the girl had locks of aqua hair, some stained in crimson.  "_Bra?  Is…Is that __you?" she inquired incredulously.  For the first time, the girl looked up and Pan could barely recognize her.  That __is Bra she thought as she ran to her friend._

As Pan surveyed the state Bra was in, her ki began to rise along with her anger. "Oh God, Bra, who did this to you?  What happened to you?"  she asked, trying to remain calm for Bra's sake.  

Bra lowered her eyes to the wet concrete and began to sob uncontrollably.  Pan, desperately wanting to console her, dropped down and wrapped her arms around the small, shivering body.  Bra looked at her with frightened eyes for a moment before relaxing into the embrace and crying 

on Pan's shoulder.

"Shh…Shh… I won't hurt you Bra, I promise.  Now tell me, what's the matter?  Who did this to you?" questioned Pan softly while rocking Bra back and forth.  

Bra looked up at Pan with frightened eyes, like a deer caught in headlights, and shook her head furiously.  "I don't want to talk about it now," she mumbled. 

"Ok, ok, sweety, that's fine.  You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, but how about we get you out of here, ok?" Pan said.

Bra pulled back and nodded her assent to Pan.  With that, Pan picked up the small form from the ground and flew to her apartment on the other side of town.

Once inside, Pan laid Bra on her bed and got her a blanket to wrap around her while she went to make her some hot tea.  

"Here you go sweety," Pan said while handing the hot beverage to her friend.  She took a moment to take in the appearance of her counterpart.  Bra was decked out all in black, leather, and lace.  Her face was quite grimy now from lying in the alley, and she was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.  Her eyes looked so hollow now, and she was quite pale.  

"You can take a nice, warm bath and use some of my clothes to sleep in, ok?" Pan told Bra as she showed her to the bathroom and left some clothes for her on the counter.  

She used to be so happy, and she always looked really healthy and bright.  Now she looks like a shell of a person.  I wonder what happened to her.  Pan was broken from her thoughts when she looked up to see Bra standing in the doorway in some of her pajamas.  

"Thank you, Pan," she said quietly.  

"Oh, it was nothing Bra.  Are you ok?  You know I'm here for you anytime you want to talk, and I do mean anytime.  You want me to kick their ass for you?  You just tell me who and I'll do it," Pan stated through clenched teeth.

Bra, looking at her wide-eyed and frightened, said, "No, I'll tell you all about it when I feel like talking about it, but not now.  I'll only tell you on one condition though.  You can't do anything.  Do you promise you won't do anything?"

Pan sighed, "Ok Bra, I won't kick anyone's ass.  I promise I won't even mention it or anything.  You have my word.  Saiyan's honor."  

Bra cracked a small smile at that.  "Alright then, I'll tell you all about it in the morning.  If you don't mind though, I'm going to sleep some," she said with a yawn.

"That's fine.  You can take my room," Pan told her as she pointed out her bedroom door.  Bra shuffled down the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Pan lay on her couch looking at the ceiling and thinking about how she had found Bra.  She looked so scared and helpless laying there.  There's no telling what could have happened to her had I not found her then.  Actually, there's no knowing what happened to her beforehand til she tells me.  I suppose I'll have to wait until the morning to know.  I hope she's going to be okay.  Lost in her thoughts of her best friend, Pan finally fell asleep.  

Well, there's chapter one of my new story.  I'm still working on my other one, though (Forever?).  I just can't get the next chapter to my liking.  I know what I want in it, but I just can't write it the way I want it.  So,  I thought maybe taking a break from it and working on something else would help.  

Anyway, tell me what you think of this so far.  This is just the beginning.  I needed a way to get it started.  I promise it gets better.  I'll have to next chapter out soon.       


	2. Chapter Two

Dark Origins:  Chapter Two

As Bra lay awake staring at the ceiling in her friend's bedroom, she thought back on their friendship.  It had actually been a few years since she had seen Pan.  Pan, as she remembered, was a fiery, bright, and passionate girl.  She had moved out on her own after finishing high school.  She had been intelligent enough to go to any school she wanted on a full scholarship, but she wanted to experience life her own way.  Over the past couple of years they had eventually lost contact.  However, her brother still talked to Pan quite regularly.  Bra suspected there was probably something more there than met the eye.  

After high school, Bra had gone to college because her mother wanted her to help Trunks run the family business.  She hated not having any control over her own life.  In retaliation, she ran away from home and only kept in touch with her brother and father.

At times, she felt extreme guilt for leaving her mother, for leaving her father and brother, for leaving her responsibilities, and for leaving behind her beloved friends, Pan, Goten, and Marron.  She missed Pan the most because she was the most like her.  She understood what it was like to want to fit in as girl but also to feel the urges to fight and be destructive in nature.  Pan, however, did a better job at controlling herself.  

Bra felt all the guilt and remorse crashing down upon her ten-fold as she blinked the saline from her eyes.  It _was all her fault, everything that had happened.  If only she had listened to her mom, if only she had accepted her fate, if only she had been a little smarter, things might be different.  If only…   She had always heard that the road to hell was paved with good intentions.  Well, if her life didn't prove that, she didn't know what would.  _

Nothing good ever came from dwelling on the past, so she looked ahead to the morning.  Pan would be full of questions in the morning.  I suppose I do owe her some sort of explanation Bra mused.  I mean, I did abandon her and everyone else for a while and then she finds me almost beaten to death in an alley.  That would probably shake anyone up, saiyan or not.  Finding humor in the situation, Bra laughed.  She laughed until it turned into cries which became sobs.  I'm losing it, she thought.  

If my brother were here, he would know what to do.  He always knew how to comfort me when I was sad, when things weren't the way they should have been, when things got too hard to handle.  I owe him my life, along with Pan.  Thinking of Trunks and Pan led her to think of Goten.

Goten.  I wonder how he's been these past few years.  He was always so carefree and happy, like I used to be.  I wonder what he would think of me now.  I only hope Pan and my brother don't hate me.  With thoughts like these swimming in her mind, Bra finally fell into an uneasy sleep, dreading the morn. 

::::::::::

Well, there's the next chapter.  I'll have the conversation between Pan and Bra out soon.  Please read and review.  I want to know what you think.  Thanks. 


End file.
